wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids Island, Long Jump/Transcript
Greg: Hi! (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: And right now it's time for... Jeff: (He whistles & beeping sounds to started a television with two fingers for antennas) Anthony: Network Wiggles! Murray: Yeah! Anthony: Let's go! (Shot transition to the Song:Balla Balla Bambina a scene where the Italian dancers are dancing to the song about little girl) Wiggles: (singing) Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar Greg: (singing) Sette stelle alla mattina Balla pure con tua cugina Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla e non ti fermar Wiggles: (singing) Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar Greg: (singing) L'atro giomo mi sono svegliato E ti ho chiesto cosa puoi far L'atro giomo mi sono svegliato Tu mi hai detto andiamo ballar Wiggles: (singing) Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai Lai, lai, la la la, lai (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at Kids' Island) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, Dorothy the Dinosaur visited Kids' Island. Let's take a look at some of the great things Dorothy got up to at Kids' Island. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about our fun place called Kids' Island) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg. And hello, everybody. We're gere at Kids' Island, and we're going on an adventure. Where have you been? Girl #1: We went into the wombats' burrow and we played around in there. Dorothy: I saw you up in the balloon. I wonder where it might go. Girl #1: It might be going to outer space or maybe to America or something. Maybe you can go off to a faraway land and there'll be lollipops everywhere. Dorothy: That's a crab. It's gor a lot of legs. Boy: It's got one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, 16, 17. Dorothy: (giggles) What was it like walking on that bridge? Girl #1: It was a bit wobbly and it might give way or something. Girl #2: It was like a wonky bridge. Dorothy: It did look a bit shaky. (giggles) There's lots of things to see at Kids' Island. But now it's over to you, Greg. Goodbye. (Shot transition to Greg was so nervous about that tortoise toy) Greg: Hmm. Fascinating report there, Dorothy. Well done. (Tortoise says, "Psst!" then he giggles mischievously) Greg: Tortoise, hey? Hmm. Well, now it's time for the weather with our good friend Captain Feathersword and his miraculous weathersword. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Jeff sleeping in his bed while the song clip of Where's Jeff? plays in the background. Then, it translates to Anthony & Murray are gonna play a game in this quiz show when Jeff falls asleep fishing for fish) Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (offscreen) And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle! Anthony: Hello. And welcome to Where's Jeff? The quiz show where we look for Jeff. And our first contestant, is the Red Wiggle, Murray Wiggle. Hi, Murray. Murray: Hi, Anthony. Anthony: Murray, how did you come here today? Murray: I came here in the Big Red Car. Anthony: What's the first question, Murray? Murray: Anthony, is Jeff inside or outside? Anthony: Well, he's outside. Murray: Is he in the middle of a busy city? Anthony: Oh, no. It's fairly quiet where he is. Murray: Did he fall asleep while he was doing something, or did he just fall asleep? Anthony: Uh, well, he was doing something, yes, he was doing something. Murray: Was he playing sport? Anthony: Not sport exactly, Murray. Uh, more like a hobby. Murray: But he was doing it outside. Anthony: Yes. Murray: Was he doing near water? Anthony: Yes, near water. Murray: Was he fishing? Jeff: (He blubbers and runs away but catches something) I'd better get back to Network Wiggles. I've caught something! (He reels his fishing line until he saws a boot in the water. He holds up his boot, and Jeff says "Hmm?". He kisses the boot and puts it back in the water until Jeff waves goodbye to the boot) Anthony: Well, that's all there is for "Where's Jeff?". We'll see you next time. Bye bye! Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm (Captain Feathersword: Oh my goodness me!) Greg: (singing) With roosters and ducks singing this song All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Greg: (singing) Well, now every day when he talks, this is what he says Captain Feathersword: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Greg: (singing) Well, is he a rooster or a pirate? Captain Feathersword: Well, I just don't know Ahoy there, ahoy there, ahoy cock-a-doodley-there! Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo (After the song, then, shot transition to Jeff, Anthony & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen. Except, Greg bouncing a ball. Then, it translates to Captain having a great time at the studio. During the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background.) Captain: Well, that's it for another exciting day at Network Wiggles, me hearties. I hope you had as much fun as I did. Whoo-hoo! Well, I'm sorry, I can't stick around. But, I'm afraid I've got to fly. (Captain Feathersword is flying to exit the studio. Until, closing camera transition to the endboard of a blue background.) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002